In a Dark Time (I am With You)
by qunnyv19
Summary: Dikurung di Malfoy Manor bersama teman-temannya yang lain, Hermione hanya memiliki waktu satu bulan sebelum ia dieksekusi mati. — "Aku mengkhawatirkan semuanya, Malfoy." Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Termasuk kau." — DracoHermione


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters** : **Mainly** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger; Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Neville Longbottom  
 **Warnings:** **  
**1. **DARK TIMES of Order of the Phoenix and all Hogwarts fighter.** Kisah mengenai Harry Potter dkk yang kalah, Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut menangkap Harry dan kelima temannya untuk disiksa dan dihukum sampai mati.  
2\. Snitch yang diberikan Dumbledore tidak pernah dibuka oleh Harry, sehingga Relikui Kematian tidak lengkap di tangan Lord Voldemort.  
3\. This fic contains a lot of Modified-Canon. Banyak detail dari buku Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian diubah untuk kepentingan cerita oleh Penulis.  
4\. **M Rating** for: Violence, Words, Issues, and Rape.  
5\. Oneshot, but it's a long one.  
6\. For kak suu, who encourages me to write more Dark Dramione Story. This is also for everyone who still supports me, individually, wants me to write more, motivates me. This is for all dramione shipper (even though not a cute and fluffy story).  
6\. Enjoy the story. I really hope you do.

* * *

.

"We've all felt a little incompetent, insufficient, overexposed, helpless, unlovable, terrified, defective, unfit and unsung at times. And deep down, for whatever reason, you might even think you deserve to. Because why else would you be feeling that way. Like the world is laughing at you.

I promise you it's not."

— Anne Clendening, **_Bent: How Yoga Saved_**

.

* * *

Hermione merasa dirinya ditekan ke lantai begitu kuat karena Bellatrix yang kini berada di tubuhnya, menimpanya, dan melilit kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung. Ia ingin menjerit, namun ia menggigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah. Tangannya dicengkeram begitu hebat oleh si wanita gila bermarga Lestrange. Wanita itu menyeringai puas melihat Hermione tertunduk di bawahnya, tak berdaya, lemah, dan terlihat seperti pecundang.

"Waktu itu kegiatanku belum selesai, Darah-Lumpur," Bellatrix berbisik, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya mengambil pisau belatinya yang berada di saku gaun hitamnya yang sudah kusam dan kotor. Ia menjilat pisau tersebut, melihat refleksinya yang membayang di kilatan belati, kemudian ia segera menggoreskan huruf pertama di belakang leher Hermione.

M.

Hermione memekik tertahan ketika goresan pisau itu mengenai dagingnya dan menusuknya hingga berdarah. Kepalanya seperti dihantam godam yang hebat; setelah kejadian yang berlangsung selama seharian penuh, tanpa istirahat ia dibawa ke sini bersama teman-teman yang lainnya, kini ia langsung berhadapan dengan Bellatrix Lestrange, seperti penyihir hina yang kecil tanpa tongkat.

Menekan dalam-dalam pisau tersebut, Bellatrix melanjutkan huruf keduanya. U.

Sang gadis Granger akhirnya berteriak lepas, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dengan goresan tanpa ampun yang membekas di daging. Bellatrix terkekeh layaknya orang tak waras.

Harry Potter, yang tergantung di tengah menggunakan pancang dan kedua tangannya diikat erat di tiang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini semua kesalahannya. Ini semua kebodohannya karena terpancing, sehingga mereka semua ditangkap seperti ini.

"Hentikan!" jerit Harry, ketika Bellatrix sudah menggoreskan abjad ketiga. "Sudah cukup kalian semua menangkap aku dan teman-temanku, biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya— _argh_!"

Teriakan Harry terputus karena adanya tongkat sihir yang menekan lehernya. Fenrir Greyback tergelak melihat pemandangan yang kini terhampar di depannya begitu saja. Begitu luar biasa! Usaha Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak sia-sia. Kini Potter dan kelima temannya—yang disebut sebagai Lima Tahanan Utama—sudah berada di tempat ini, Malfoy Manor, dan masing-masing tinggal menunggu ajalnya saja.

Bellatrix tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh teriakan Harry. Ia melanjutkan goresan indahnya, kaligrafi yang ia anggap sebagai seni dan mahakarya terindah yang pernah ia hasilkan. Sengaja ia menggurat huruf demi huruf dengan sangat perlahan, ingin memberikan Hermione Granger perih yang tidak dapat diungkapkan.

Tinggal huruf terakhir. D.

Hermione sudah lelah berteriak, lehernya seperti tercekik, dan tangisannya ditelan dalam diam. Air matanya sudah bercampur dengan darah, yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan sejak kemarin sampai perlawanannya hari ini. Namun sia-sia. Semuanya … sudah berakhir ….

"Nah, selesai!" Bellatrix dengan bangga melihat hasil corat-coretnya di belakang leher Hermione. Kata 'MUDBLOOD'—Darah-Lumpur—terpampang dengan jelas di sana. Bellatrix tertawa gila lagi, lalu segera bengkit dari punggung Hermione. "Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menolong kalian, jangan berharap ada Peri Rumah gila itu. Oh ya, dia sudah mati, bukan, waktu itu? Pas sekali, di tempat yang sama," ia terus mengoceh. Kakinya menendang Hermione sehingga gadis itu berubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Wajah Hermione pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Harry yang melihat itu merasa ingin membunuh Bellatrix sekarang juga. Matanya berkilat-kilat tajam. Apalagi ketika Bellatrix membahas Dobby. Di kepalanya, ia kembali menghitung penyihir dan makhluk yang sudah pernah menolongnya dan tewas dalam peperangan. Tak ada habisnya. Angka-angka itu terus bermunculan.

Wajah Bellatrix mendadak bersinar ketika melihat ke arah tangga. Harry mendengus. Ia, secara tak sadar, juga menoleh ke arah tangga, menemukan sosok tinggi pucat di sana, dengan jubah hitamnya yang kebesaran—Lord Voldemort, yang dengan jari-jari lentiknya memainkan Tongkat Elder yang berhasil ia perebutkan dari Severus Snape.

"Tuanku," ujar Bellatrix, kemudian membungkuk ke arahnya. Fenrir melakukan hal yang sama. Harry meludah tepat di kaki Fenrir Greyback. Geram, manusia serigala itu segera menonjok ulu hatinya setelah ia memberikan hormat kepada Lord Voldemort.

Harry terbatuk keras, namun ia tak menyesal.

"Jadi, aku ingin mendengar laporan kegiatan hari ini," ujar Lord Voldemort, suaranya tenang, bersisik seperti ular. Harry merasa kepalanya berdenyut kencang karena koneksinya dan Voldemort belum terputus.

"Ronald Weasley sedang berada di kamarnya, tak sadarkan diri. Lucius dan Narcissa sedang mengawasinya. Ginny Weasley dijaga oleh Carrow bersaudara. Neville Longbottom hampir dibunuh oleh Dolohov karena dia lagi-lagi melawan beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang ia ditahan di kamarnya. Luna Lovegood sepertinya tidur, dijaga ketat oleh Mulciber dan Walden Macnair," lapor Bellatrix. "Dan lihatlah, _My Lord_ , mahakaryaku hari ini," ia menunjuk pada Hermione yang pucat pasi, darah mengalir dari belakang lehernya.

Lord Voldemort mengangguk puas. "Kalau begitu, antar si Darah-Lumpur ke kamarnya. Bellatrix dan Fenrir, kita masih punya urusan dengan Potter."

.

* * *

.oOo.

.:. In a Dark Time ( _I'm With You_ ) .:.  
© qunnyv19

.oOo.

* * *

.

Harry tidak pernah mau merugikan dan mengorbankan siapa pun dalam kehidupannya.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut di Aula Besar Hogwarts, bagaimana Voldemort menuntut agar Hogwarts menyerahkan Harry Potter kepadanya dan peperangan akan berakhir, Harry sudah sangat ingin melakukannya. Daripada mereka terus berperang dengan korban yang terus berjatuhan, Harry lebih baik mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk mati. Namun, teman-temannya yang sudah tahu gelagatnya, yang sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, segera mencegahnya. _Jangan, Harry_ , begitu kata mereka. _Jangan percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Voldemort. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja walaupun kau mendatanginya!_

Namun Harry masih nekat dan melakukan perjalanannya ke Hutan Terlarang.

Di sana ia berjalan sendirian, tidak ditemani apa pun dan siapa pun. Di dalam kepalanya ia masih teringat akan kenangan-kenangan yang ia bentuk di Hogwarts, memori-memori saat pertama kali ia mengenal Dunia Sihir, sampai pada akhirnya ia berada di titik ini, di titik di mana ia akan tewas. Ia ingat kematian Dumbledore, mentornya sampai saat detik terakhir, dan meskipun Dumbledore tak pernah mau menjelaskan apa pun kepada Harry secara detail hingga ia mengembuskan napas terakhir, Harry tetap menghormatinya sampai mati.

Ketika jaraknya sudah semakin pendek dengan Voldemort, Harry merasa keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Bukannya ia takut. Ia hanya tidak ingin teman-temannya dan orang ia sayangi mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tak ingin pengorbanannya sia-sia.

Semoga mereka semua mengerti.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia merasakan hawa menusuk tubuhnya. Hawa tak nyaman yang membuatnya menggigil dan kemudian merasuk ke tulang-tulang. Harry memfokuskan dirinya ke sekitarnya dan terdapat jubah hitam-hitam yang makin membesar seiring dengan langkah-langkahnya yang mendekat. Aura kematian. Kematiannya yang sebentar lagi datang. Ia akan bertemu dengan Kematian—

"Harry Potter."

Harry mendongak. Ia mendengar tawa yang meledak di kanan kirinya. Voldemort duduk di atas, kursi yang dibentuk dari kayu dan tanaman di sekitar. Senyumnya sangat lebar. Di tangannya terdapat Tongkat Elder yang sudah ia ambil dari kuburan Albus Dumbledore.

Sang Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup tidak takut dan menatap Voldemort lantang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" desisnya. "Aku sudah di sini, hentikan perang itu."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Harry Potter, Voldemort menoleh ke arah Bellatrix. Bellatrix mengangguk, tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Masternya.

" _Imperio_!"

Tak siap dengan mantra yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Bellatrix, Harry segera terpengaruh oleh mantra itu. Pikirannya kosong. Damai. Ia berdiri kaku, namun seperti tak hidup. Nyawanya melayang-layang. Seperti sedang menunggu perintah.

Harry merasa bahwa ia pernah merasakan hal ini dulu. Ia berhasil melawannya. Seharusnya ia bisa melawannya. Kekuatan pikirannya … melemah … ia memikirkan kematian yang ada dalam pertarungan, dan ia merasa bahwa keputusan-keputusan yang ia ambil selalu keputusan yang bodoh dan mengakibatkan tewasnya banyak orang.

Ia mendengar suara yang lembut di kepalanya, menghanyutkan, membujuk, seperti anak kecil mendengar suara ibunya. "Keluarkanlah Patronusmu," suara itu berujar, memberikan alarm di hati kecil Harry, tidak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, ada sesuatu yang harus lakukan—namun mantra itu lebih kuat ketika terdengar suara yang selanjutnya, "kirimkan pesan kepada kelima teman-temanmu yang lain, teman-temanmu yang sangat dekat denganmu … Weasley, Granger si Darah-Lumpur, gadis Weasley, Longbottom, dan Lovegood … mereka yang paling dekat denganmu, bukan, Harry Potter?"

Harry mengangguk tanpa sadar. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Bukan, dia tidak mau mendengarkan suara ini!

"Ajaklah mereka ke sini, ke Hutan Terlarang … katakanlah bahwa di sini adalah tempat yang aman, di sini adalah kunci jawaban dari semua pertanyaan dan teka-teki yang ada untuk mengalahkan Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Ajak mereka ke sini, maka kau akan bebas, Harry Potter."

Harry mengangguk lagi. Ada alam di bawah sadar yang menolak permintaannya mentah-mentah, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menolak perintah itu. Sudah terlalu lama ia berjuang berpikir sendiri dan mendapatkan hasil yang pahit. Munkgin ini adalah satu-satunya cara … jawaban atas semua problem yang menghantam dirinya dan teman-temannya ….

"Ayo … mulailah menyelamatkan teman-temanmu, Harry Potter … semakin cepat kau melakukannya, maka perang ini akan semakin cepat berakhir."

Harry mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihir. Ia mendengar suara samar-samar di sekitarnya. Suara riuh rendah seperti penonton sedang menonton pertandingan. Kemudian keheningan itu datang lagi di kepalanya. Mantra Imperius yang semakin kuat bercokol di pikirannya. Ia memikirkan kembali reminisensi bahagia untuk membentuk Patronusnya. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Sulit mengeluarkannya. Hanya ada asap keperakan yang muncul. Apa yang harus ia lakukan tadi? Oh, ya, membuat Patronus … memanggil teman-temannya … Hutan Terlarang saat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman, jawaban dari semua teka-tekinya ….

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, rusa keperakannya muncul. Sedikit enggan, Patronus tersebut segera membawa pesan yang telah dibisikkan oleh Harry.

Pikiran Harry masih dilanda oleh ketenangan dan kenyamanan itu. Di pikirannya ada hamparan tanah putih, seputih salju, dan terlihat sangat suci. Ia menunggu perintah lagi. Ia tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Hidupnya akan aman, asalkan dia menuruti perintah Tuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Harry yang sadar tak sadar, melihat teman-temannya muncul satu per satu. Ah, teman-temannya muncul, ada perasaan lega dalam hatinya. Mereka akan selamat.

Namun jeritan terdengar. Harry merasa ada yang menyerang dirinya, kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

Hermione Granger diantar oleh Bellatrix Lestrange menggunakan mantra untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Darah menetes sepanjang perjalanannya dari lantai bawah ke lantai kedua Malfoy Manor, namun bukannya membersihkan darah tersebut, Bellatrix menjilat bibirnya, terlihat girang dengan hasil yang ia perbuat. Setelah sampai di salah satu kamar yang ditentukan sebagai 'penjara Granger', Hermione diempaskan dengan kasar oleh Bellatrix.

Kedua mata Hermione berkunang-kunang. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia tak sadarkan diri. Napasnya terengah.

"Enyahlah, Darah-Lumpur. Kematianmu sebentar lagi. Sayangnya Lord Voldemort menginginkan Weasley yang mati terlebih dahulu, karena dia yang paling dekat dengan Potter." Bellatrix meluncurkan tawanya lagi, setelah itu dia keluar dari pintu kamar dan membantingnya keras.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan mati … ia tak heran ….

.

Saat Hermione bangun, ia merasakan sentuhan di belakang lehernya yang sangat menyengat. Tulisan itu, layaknya tato permanen yang kini diukir oleh Bellatrix di tubuhnya, sebagai pengingat bahwa ia adalah sampah yang harus dibuang dari Dunia Sihir. Dia, meskipun penyihir, bukanlah penyihir yang hebat dan patut disingkirkan karena ia adalah seorang Darah-Lumpur.

"Merepotkan sekali, Granger," desis seseorang di belakangnya. Hermione mengernyit. Ia seperti kenal akan suara ini. "Seharusnya aku mengerjakan hal lain yang lebih penting daripada hanya merawatmu—seperti aku sudi saja untuk merawat dan membersihkan darahmu seperti ini."

Ah, ya, ini suara musuh bebuyutannya dan teman-temannya selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts. Orang yang pertama kali mengejeknya Darah-Lumpur. Sekarang ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika mendengar istilah itu. Sudah lazim, bukan? Jika Voldemort yang berkuasa, maka eksistensi penyihir berDarah-Lumpur akan segera musnah.

Tanpa menoleh, Hermione menjawab lirih, sebab ia tak bisa menjawab dengan lantang berhubung darahnya yang sudah kehilangan banyak, "aku pun tidak memintamu untuk merawatku, Malfoy. Lebih baik kau mengerjakan hal-hal yang kaukatakan lebih penting itu."

Tak ada reaksi apa pun yang meluncur dari bibir Draco Malfoy. Hermione menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan perban di belakang lehernya yang menorehkan luka karena goresan 'MUDBLOOD' itu.

Malfoy membisikkan sesuatu, hanya helaan napasnya yang terdengar; seperti ada entitas yang lembut dan halus menyentuh di belakang lehernya seiring dengan tutur mantra Draco Malfoy. Hermione merasa darahnya sudah kering dan tidak menetes lagi, namun rasa nyeri itu masih ada sampai ke sendi-sendi tubuh. Hermione membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Draco Malfoy, lusuh, berantakan, dan kotor sama sepertinya setelah perang yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Wajahnya tak dapat terbaca. Tak ada rasa puas dan senang seperti yang ia lihat di wajah Bellatrix Lestrange maupun Lord Voldemort—dan juga Fenrir Greyback—ketika melihat dirinya disiksa seperti itu. Wajahnya datar.

Kemudian Malfoy menghela napas. "Kau belum boleh mati. Kau harus menunggu satu bulan untuk mati."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Mati pun sekarang ada jadwalnya, _huh_."

"Weasley akan mati 15 hari lagi. Kemudian, 15 hari setelahnya, baru kau," Draco melanjutkan. Hermione tak tahu kenapa Draco memberikan informasi ini kepadanya. "Ia yang menginginkannya demikian."

Kendati tak menyebut nama, kedua penyihir tersebut tahu siapa yang disebut oleh Malfoy. Tentu saja Lord Voldemort.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Meskipun Hermione sempat ragu akan status Draco sebagai Pelahap Maut, kebimbangannya terhapuskan sebab rumah yang bersangkutan dijadikan markas untuk Lima Tahanan Utama dan Harry Potter sendiri. Hermione melirik sekilas ke lengan jubah Draco yang tersingkap sedikit. Memang terlihat Tanda Kegelapan di sana.

Melihat kerlingan Hermione, Draco segera menarik jubahnya lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Draco segera meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutupnya pelan.

Hermione mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah telentang di atas kasur tersebut. Pikirannya melayang ke satu hari yang lalu, ketika Patronus Harry datang dan membawa pesan. Firasatnya tidak enak, namun tidak mungkin, 'kan, Harry bisa mengeluarkan Patronus kalau ia sedang berada dalam ancaman? Hanya saja memang ada yang janggal saat itu.

Ron dan Hermione yang kebetulan sedang berdua segera memanggil Ginny, Neville, dan Luna yang berada di tempat lain. Ginny sedang bertarung melawan salah satu anak Slytherin, sementara Neville berada di depan bangunan megah Hogwarts, membantu Profesor McGonagall, Profesor Slughorn dan Profesor Sprout untuk terus membangun barikade. Setelah berputar-putar mencari Luna, mereka menemukannya di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Ravenclaw, sedang berbicara serius dengan Profesor Flitwick.

"Harry terus-terusan mencari benda itu," ujar Luna kepada Profesor Flitwick. "Tolonglah, Profesor, jika menemukan Diadem Ravenclaw, maka segera dihancurkan saja."

"Tapi saya masih tidak mengerti mengapa Diadem Ravenclaw harus dihancurkan."

"Ada sihir hitam Voldemort di dalamnya, Profesor," jelas Hermione kepada Profesor Flitwick. "Luna, kami membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Mereka berlima berjalan ke Hutan Terlarang dengan sikap siaga, tongkat sihir teracung ke depan, namun mereka tidak menemukan ancaman yang berarti. Apa benar kata Harry bahwa Hutan Terlarang sekarang adalah tempat yang aman? Namun, bukankah Lord Voldemort menginginkan Harry di Hutan Terlarang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka terjawab ketika mereka masuk ke dalam lingkaran Pelahap Maut. Mereka tak sempat melawan karena Pelahap Maut dari berbagai arah segera melucuti senjata mereka.

Ron menjerit, "Harry!"

Harry terlihat seperti pandangannya kosong, pucat, dan tak bisa menggerakkan dirinya sendiri. Hermione segera mengerti. Patronus itu bukanlah perintah Harry sepenuhnya. Pantas, ia selalu merasa janggal … dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih lama, ia segera dibekap dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kantong.

Itu adalah ingatan terakhirnya dan ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di Aula Besar Malfoy Manor. Pikirannya kacau. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan ditusuk-tusuk, belum lagi luka yang berada di belakang lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata. Ia harus memikirkan strategi. Ia teringat akan perkataan Harry, "kau brilian, Hermione," dan seharusnya ia bisa memikirkan strategi yang cerdas untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua.

Namun, seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit dan perih. Ia tak memegang tongkat sihir sama sekali.

Sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apa pun, ia sudah kembali tertidur.

.

Entah di hari keberapa setelah ia disekap, setelah akhirnya ia berhasil membuka mata, ia menemukan segelas air berada di sampingnya. Pintu kamarnya dibuka kemudian, memperlihatkan sosok Draco Malfoy yang bermuka masam.

"Ikut aku."

Hermione tak sempat minum karena Draco sudah menyeret tangannya ke luar. Hati Hermione terasa nyeri. Apalagi yang akan diperbuat oleh mereka semua kepadanya?

Malfoy berada di belakangnya, dengan tongkat sihir yang menusuk punggung untuk memastikan bahwa Hermione tidak kabur. Hermione sekilas melihat tongkat sihir tersebut.

Tongkat sihir miliknya …. Itu tongkat sihir miliknya yang berada di tangan Malfoy!

"Malfoy, itu adalah tongkat sihirku!" desis Hermione. "Kembalikan!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Granger," sahut Malfoy acuh tak acuh.

Hermione meronta di pegangan Malfoy saat mereka berada di atas tangga. Malfoy lebih kuat darinya, tentu saja, sehingga tenaga Hermione habis terkuras saat melawannya, belum lagi dia belum makan selama beberapa hari.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tak suka ini, Malfoy," Hermione berujar pelan, ketika mereka mulai menuruni tangga, dengan Draco yang masih berada di belakang Hermione, tongkatnya menyentuh punggung. "Aku tahu kau bukan anak yang seperti ini."

Draco menelan ludahnya. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Hatimu tidak sebusuk itu," Hermione melanjutkan, tidak mau memedulikan kata-kata Malfoy. "Kau … hanya butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuamu, dan kau berada di jalan yang salah."

"Diam." Tongkat sihir Hermione menusuk pemiliknya lebih dalam lagi. Hermione tersentak dan terbatuk.

Namun ia tidak mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk berbasi-basi. Ia melihatnya. Ia melihat dalam diri Malfoy, bahwa ia tidak sekejam itu. Ada simpati dan empati yang masih berada di sana.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai pada akhirnya Hermione muncul di Aula. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada di sana, masing-masing dijaga oleh dua pengawal: Ron diapit Lucius dan Narcissa, Ginny dipegangi oleh kedua Carrow karena gadis itu masih memberontak, Neville berusaha menendang Avery namun ditahan oleh Dolohov, dan Luna Lovegood berdiri dengan tenang, namun wajahnya menyiratkan semua pikiran yang berada di kepalanya; dan di kanan kirinya terdapat Mulciber dan Macnair, tersenyum bengis.

Hermione menelan ludah. Semua teman-temannya berada di kondisi yang sama: kotor, lusuh, berdarah-darah. Ia melihat yang paling parah adalah Ginny dan Neville yang terus-terusan memberontak, mengakibatkan banyak cedera dan lebam biru di tubuh mereka.

Bellatrix tertawa riang setelah Granger sudah turun. Ia segera menuju ke arah Granger, menggunakan lengannya untuk mencekik leher Hermione. Hermione terbatuk sedikit.

Di tengah, terdapat Harry Potter, tidak tergantung seperti terakhir kali yang ia lihat, namun Harry berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat oleh Fenrir Greyback. Wajah Harry tertunduk. Manusia serigala itu tersenyum beringas lalu tertawa terbahak. Lord Voldemort muncul tak lama kemudian.

Para Pelahap Maut mengangguk kepada Lord Voldemort, tak bisa berlutut karena sedang menjaga tawanan masing-masing.

"Jadi, Harry Potter …," Voldemort berujar dengan suara halus, menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menekan dagu Harry. Dagu Harry terangkat. Di dahinya terdapat bekas darah kering yang belum dibersihkan. Wajah Harry pucat dan terdapat banyak memar di sana. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan kelima teman-teman tercintamu di satu tempat … nah, ini adalah hari terakhirmu melihat mereka berlima secara bersamaan, karena nanti mereka akan muncul satu per satu untuk mati."

Semua Pelahap Maut tertawa mendengarnya. Hermione tak mendengar Draco tertawa.

"Tentu, tentu … menurutmu, mungkin lebih mudah agar langsung membunuhmu saja, sehingga tidak membuang-buang waktu … namun apa yang ingin kulakukan, Potter?" Voldemort berbisik tepat di telinga Harry. "Aku ingin melihat mentalmu terluka. Psikologismu terguncang melihat teman-temanmu tersiksa sampai mati. Namun tenang saja. Aku masih sangat baik hati. Aku memberi mereka waktu masing-masing lima belas hari tambahan untuk mereka agar bisa hidup sebelum akhirnya disiksa sampai mati. Tebak siapa yang pertama mati? Ronald Weasley, teman terbaikmu dari kelas satu."

Hermione melirik Ron. Ron tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru cerah kini redup, hanya menyisakan tatapan tajam yang ingin membunuh. Meskipun demikian, Hermione tak melihat Ron gentar. Ada sesuatu tak berwujud yang menyayat hati Hermione. Ron Weasley adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dari perjalanannya selama kelas satu sampai saat ini. Ia dan Ron yang paling setia menemani Harry sampai titik ini, petualangan mereka mencari kebenaran sampai menemukan apa arti Horcrux. Hermione menggeleng di tengah tekanan Bellatrix di lehernya yang tak mengendur. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

"Lima belas hari setelahnya, maka Darah-Lumpur itu akan menyusul … oh, itu baru satu bulan, Potter, kau melihat kedua teman dekatmu tewas di matamu. Lima belas hari lagi kau akan melihat Longbottom di sana gila sehingga ia akan memilih mati, persis seperti apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya."

Neville meraung marah. Avery segera menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk menggunakan _Silencio_ pada Neville.

"Nah, kekasih kecilmu ini, Potter? Ia akan mati di penghujung bulan berikutnya. Lovegood mati lima belas hari kemudian. Dua setengah bulan kau akan menyaksikan teman-temanmu mati. Begitu baiknya aku, Potter, aku sudah memberitahukan jadwalnya untukmu." Voldemort tersenyum, senyumnya sangat lebar sampai matanya tak terlihat. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau tak sendirian mengalami penyiksaan ini sampai mati. Mungkin pertanyaanmu yang selanjutnya, lalu kapan aku akan dijadwalkan mati? Begitu, bukan, Potter?"

Harry tak sekali pun menjawab Voldemort, namun matanya mengarah pada teman-temannya satu per satu. Ia melihat pada Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, dan Luna secara bergantian. Di sana tampak permintaan maaf yang tak tersampaikan dan rasa penyesalan yang tersirat. Namun mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kau akan mati—" sebelum Voldemort sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, ia terbatuk dengan darah berwarna hitam kental yang mengotori tangan putih porselennya. Voldemort membelalakkan mata. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Di kepalanya, ia melihat kepulan asap sisa-sisa Diadem Ravenclaw.

Horcruxnya di Hogwarts! Tidak mungkin, siapa yang berani-beraninya—

" _ARGH_!" jerit Voldemort, mengagetkan semua penyihir yang berada di ruangan. Kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Kepingan jiwanya yang terakhir sudah habis. Kini ia sudah kehilangan semua Horcruxnya, setelah Nagini yang berhasil dipotong oleh Neville saat perang berlangsung di Hogwarts. Matanya berkilat tajam. Ia harus mengurus Hogwarts. Masih ada yang berani-beraninya menyerang Lord Voldemort, penyihir paling kuat dan berdarah paling murni di antara semuanya!

" _My Lord_ ," ujar Bellatrix, segera melepaskan Hermione lalu menuju ke sisi Voldemort. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Diam!" hardik Voldemort. "Sekarang kembalikan tahanan itu di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Kita akan menyusun strategi lain."

Bellatrix mengangguk dan meminta semuanya untuk segera kembali. Luna dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang. Profesor Flitwick, atau siapa pun yang masih bertahan di Hogwarts, sudah menghancurkan Diadem Ravenclaw seperti permintaan mereka.

Tanpa kata-kata, Malfoy segera membalik tubuh Hermione dan menekan lagi tongkat sihir itu di punggungnya. Hermione melihat teman-temannya yang lain diarahkan ke tempat lain. Begitu luasnya Malfoy Manor sehingga mereka ditempatkan di kamar masing-masing yang berbeda tempatnya, namun hanya Hermione yang diletakkan di lantai atas.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hermione segera ambruk ke kasur. Draco baru saja ingin meninggalkannya ketika Hermione berkata serak, "Tunggu, Malfoy."

"Apalagi?" desisnya tak senang.

"Kau harus ingat kata-kataku tadi. Ingat perjalanan kita di Hogwarts, Malfoy? Kau tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya ada. Hatimu tak sekejam itu."

Draco membanting pintu itu setelah Hermione mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Hermione Granger mengerjapkan mata. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Setelah beberapa hari tak sempat melihat kamarnya, ia memiliki waktu sekarang. Kamar yang tak begitu besar, namun tak begitu kecil jua. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat kasur yang ia tempati sekarang, nakas, lemari yang berada di depannya, lampu dinding yang terlihat elegan di sebelahnya, dan … tirai jendela.

Tertatih, Hermione berjalan menuju tirai jendela tersebut, kemudian membukanya. Jendela. Ia segera berusaha untuk membuka jendela tersebut, namun gagal, dan ia terpelanting ke belakang.

Jendela ini sudah diamankan dengan sihir. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Belum ada strategi yang memungkinkan untuknya agar segera pergi dari sini dan membawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Kini Hermione memejamkan mata. Ia akan mencoba untuk ber _Apparate_ , hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk berteleportasi meskipun ia tidak mempunyai tongkat sihir sekarang. Saat ia mengucapkan mantranya, mantra itu seperti memantul balik. Ia membuka mata. Ia masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Hermione melihat ada pintu lain yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan kamar mandi di dalamnya, fasilitasnya hanya ada _shower_ , wastafel, dan sebuah kaca besar. Tak apa. Ini sudah cukup. Ia dapat membersihkan diri, setidaknya, walaupun ia tak mempunyai baju ganti.

.

Draco Malfoy menghela napas berat.

Hermione Granger benar-benar sialan. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat itu bahkan di tengah-tengah eksekusi kematiannya!

Namun, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah Hermione ketahui.

Draco Malfoy sudah lama tahu bahwa hatinya tak sejahat itu.

Hal itu ia rasakan ketika di penghujung kelas lima, ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa Sirius Black tewas dan teman-teman Harry Potter sempat bertemu dengan Pelahap Maut, kemudian, ayahnya yang dihukum oleh Lord Voldemort karena tak bisa menjaga Ramalan itu dengan baik ….

Mungkin ia memang pengecut. Pecundang, kalau bukan. Karena hukuman Lord Voldemort yang lain adalah menjadikannya Pelahap Maut, sebagai pengganti ayahnya yang gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Tanda itu kemudian digoreskan ke pergelangan tangannya. Draco meliriknya sedikit. Tanda yang sedikit bergerak itu. Tengkorak hidup. Kematian yang ada namun tidak diterima oleh Lord Voldemort. Jiwanya yang seperti selalu ada dan tak pernah mati.

Lord Voldemort sudah mati dan tidak punya hati. Semua yang ia lakukan tidak manusiawi.

Dan ketika menjadi Pelahap Maut, tak terbersit sedikit pun di kepalanya untuk menjadikan identitasnya sebagai hal yang patut dibanggakan. Apalagi ketika ia diminta untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa jalan yang ia lalui adalah salah. Melihat Potter dan teman-temannya berjuang mencari kebenaran, sementara ia di sini, mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibunya, mengikuti jejak 'Darah-Murni' untuk membasmi yang lainnya.

Bukan keinginannya, sebenarnya.

Ya, dia memang tidak menyukai Darah-Lumpur, namun itu semua karena doktrin kedua orangtuanya, dan ia mulai memahami apa arti Darah-Lumpur dan eksistensi para penyihir di dunia ini setelah ia beranjak dewasa dan mulai belajar.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Mungkin itu sebabnya ia mulai memanggil Hermione Granger dengan namanya, bukan Darah-Lumpur. Dan mungkin itu juga sebabnya tidak membubuhkan siksaan lagi kepada Granger seperti instruksi Bellatrix tempo hari ketika ia masih tak sadarkan diri.

Ada simpati dan empati jauh di dalam hatinya, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Granger.

.

Hermione mendengar suara jeritan yang sangat keras sampai ke telinganya.

Itu suara Ronald Weasley di Aula, jeritannya bergaung berkali-kali bahkan sampai ke lantai atas. Hermione bergidik. Ada setitik ketakutan yang berada di hatinya. Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar dua belas hari untuk menyelamatkan Ron. Pemikiran itu, serta pemikiran bahwa ia akan gagal dan akan menyusul kematian Ron lima belas hari mambuatnya menitikkan air mata.

Bukan, bukannya ia takut mati. Ia takut ia gagal melindungi teman-temannya. Seperti yang dulu ia pernah lakukan, apa artinya buku dan kecerdasan, kalau ia tidak mempunyai persahabatan seperti yang ia miliki sekarang?

Hermione menggigit bibirnya keras ketika ia mendengar jeritan Ron lagi sebelum akhirnya diam sama sekali.

Pintu kamar Hermione terbuka. Draco Malfoy masuk membawa baki yang di atasnya terdapat piring berisi secuil daging pucat, pisau, garpu, dan segelas air putih. Ia meletakkannya di atas nakas dengan kasar.

"Makananmu."

Sudah tiga hari Hermione tidak makan, hanya minum air putih yang biasanya tersedia di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dan ia merasakan kelaparan itu, namun segera hilang ketika ia memikirkan kematian teman-temannya sebentar lagi.

Hermione melirik Draco. Pemuda itu belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Hati Hermione melunak. "Draco Malfoy?"

Seperti tersentak, Draco segera menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tidak biasa jika orang lain memanggil nama lengkapnya seperti itu. Lirikan tajam diberikan kepada Hermione.

Hermione terdiam sebentar, seperti tak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Kemudian ia membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Draco Malfoy: dipaksa oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk mengikuti jejak mereka sebagai Pelahap Maut, kemudian menyaksikan teman-teman satu sekolahnya disiksa satu per satu di rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Draco kemudian, terlihat jengah karena Hermione tidak melengkapi ucapannya. Hermione masih terdiam. Kepalanya sakit. Kemudian terdengar jeritan Ron lagi. Di titik itu ia merasa ingin menangis, namun ditahannya dalam diam.

Draco, tak sabar, akhirnya menaruh piring itu di pangkuan Hermione. "Makan."

Hermione merasa daging sekecil itu tidak akan bisa memenuhi rasa laparnya yang sudah ada semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Tangannya yang mungil sedikit bergetar ketika akhirnya mengambil pisau dan garpu di atas nakas.

Ketika ia menelan makanan itu, ia terbatuk. Tidak ada rasa dan dagingnya sangat keras saat dikunyah.

Malfoy memandanginya kasihan. Di luar kendalinya, ia mengambil gelas air putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Hermione. "Minum."

Hermione mengambilnya dan segera meneguk air putihnya.

Draco baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan lagi sebelum akhirnya Hermione kembali memanggil, dan itu membuat amarah Draco tersulut.

"Kalau kau hanya memanggil kemudian tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa, sebaiknya diam," ketusnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih, karena sudah merawatku tempo hari, dan mengantarkan makanan." Tentu saja Hermione memikirkan matang-matang saat mengatakan hal itu. Bisa jadi, hal ini hanya disuruh oleh salah satu Pelahap Maut agar Hermione tidak mati, seperti apa yang dikatakannya tempo hari. Namun ia tetap ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tak ada jawaban dari Draco, ia hanya membanting pintu kamar.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan itu bukanlah Draco Malfoy. Sosok berbau tidak enak dan bermuka bengis. Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione menatapnya tajam.

"Wah, Nona Darah-Lumpur sudah bangun akhirnya," ia berkata dengan nada yang diulur-ulur, pintu kamar ditutupnya perlahan. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau tidak diawasi, kini Bellatrix memilihku untuk mengawasimu sementara, kautahu, karena dia sedang bertugas~"

Tanpa sadar, Hermione mundur dari posisinya sehingga ia menabrak tembok. Pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Greyback—di luar pertemuan yang saat ini di Malfoy Manor—berakhir tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak perlu diawasi," jawab Hermione. "Aku tidak punya tongkat sihir, tidak diberi makanan yang layak, jendela dan pintu dikunci dengan sihir—" ya, Hermione sudah memeriksanya, sehingga mustahil baginya untuk kabur, "—jadi bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari sini?"

Fenrir Greyback semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tidak peduli." Ia menjilati bibirnya. "Yang kutahu, aku hanya menjalankan tugas untuk mengawasimu."

Hermione bergidik ngeri. Ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak mengenai hal ini, namun ia berusaha untuk menepisnya.

Manusia serigala tersebut memilih untuk duduk di tepi kasur Hermione, tangannya bergerak ke dagunya, mengelusnya dengan tangan manusia serigala yang kasar. Hermione bersumpah ia mencium bau darah dan bau manusia serigala yang menyengat di hidungnya. Ia ingin muntah.

Hermione bergerak menjauh ketika Fenrir mendekat ingin menciumnya.

"Tidak!" jeritnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Fenrir. Namun tenaganya dengan Greyback sangat jauh. Kini ia harus terbanting ke kasur dengan posisi di bawah Fenrir Greyback, kedua matanya bersinar ganas. Mulutnya tersenyum riang. Hermione ingat ini. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Greyback hampir seperti ini. Greyback memang sudah ingin mengincarnya dari dulu. Perutnya bergolak tidak tenang. Kali ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya. "Lepas!" Hermione menggigit lengan Greyback yang berada di pundaknya. Greyback mengaduh dan berhenti sebentar. Hermione memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berguling ke samping agar bisa lepas dari cengkeraman pria tersebut. Greyback, tidak mau kalah, segera menarik Hermione sebelum gadis itu bisa kabur.

"Aku belum selesai, Darah-Lumpur!"

Hermione menendangnya lagi di perut. Sebelum ia sempet menjerit lagi, pintu kamar terbuka.

Kali ini Draco Malfoy masuk, kedua matanya membulat melihat pemandangan tersebut: Fenrir Greyback di atas Hermione Granger, dengan Hermione yang menjerit-jerit minta lepas. Ia ke sini karena teriakan Granger saat ia berada di kamar sebelah. Dan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Greyback," ujar Malfoy dengan nada rendah, "lepas. Kau tidak diberi tugas untuk melakukan hal lain selain melakukan pengawasan terhadap Granger."

"Malfoy," sahut Greyback tidak senang, cengkeramannya dengan Hermione mengendur. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Hermione segera berdiri di pinggir kasur yang lain sembari memerhatikan Greyback dan Malfoy bergantian dengan intens. Greyback terbangun dari posisinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak betah mendengar jeritan Granger yang berisik dan suara gaduh yang berada di sini," sahut Malfoy acuh tak acuh. "Keluar, Greyback, ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Granger."

Fenrir mengangkat alisnya, tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang barusan keluar dari mulut Malfoy.

Malfoy memutar bola matanya. "Keluar."

Karena pada dasarnya Fenrir Greyback hanyalah bawahan Malfoy di tempat ini—belum lagi, Malfoy Manor adalah wilayah kekuasaan Draco Malfoy—maka ia hanya menggangguk dan menatap Malfoy tajam. Ia tak mempertanyakan hal itu kepada Malfoy, hanya melenggang keluar sembari merapikan sedikit bajunya yang sempat kusut.

Bukannya ia menyelamatkan Hermione, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu—itu urusan Greyback dan Granger (dan bukannya ia peduli)—hanya saja, jeritan Granger benar-benar mengganggunya, dan ia tidak ingin ada perbuatan yang tidak senonoh berada di rumahnya, Malfoy Manor.

Draco menatap Hermione. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku _tidak_ melakukan apa-apa! Dia yang melakukan hal itu kepadaku."

Draco mendesah. "Hanya ditinggal sebentar dan kau sudah menjerit-jerit. Pantas saja Bellatrix Lestrange menunda penjagaanmu selama tiga hari, karena dia yakin kau sangat lemah karena ia sudah menandaimu seperti itu."

Mendengar hal itu, bagian belakang leher Hermione terasa sakit dan nyeri. Ucapan Darah-Lumpur sudah tidak terlalu lagi menyakiti hatinya, hanya saja perlakuan Lestrange kepadanya selalu membuatnya memendam rasa sakit hati yang tak terkira.

Draco yang sedaritadi hanya berada di ambang pintu kini masuk ke dalam, menutupnya perlahan. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa sekon. Hermione menunduk.

Kemudian ia menangis.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia menangis, dan lebih parahnya lagi, mengapa ia harus menangis di hadapan Malfoy. Semua itu menghantam kepalanya begitu cepat. Dari penangkapan mereka di Hutan Terlarang, penyiksaan mereka di Malfoy Manor, sampai perlakuan Greyback tadi kepadanya. Ia menyesali dirinya yang begitu lemah dan tak mempunyai kekuatan fisik untuk melawan. Ia menyesali dirinya yang begitu bodoh—baru kali ini dia mengakui bahwa ia bodoh, sangat bodoh—sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Ia kini memikirkan bagaimana nasib Ron di bawah sana. Apakah mereka sudah selesai menyiksa Ron, ataukah Ron diam karena ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri? Waktunya tinggal dua belas hari. Ron bahkan bisa mati sebelum hari yang ditentukan kalau ia terus-terusan disiksa seperti itu. Hermione mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Draco Malfoy melihat semua itu.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahnya kelu jua.

"Weasley belum mati, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan," adalah kata-kata yang keluar akhirnya dari bibir Draco.

Hermione menggeleng. "Ia akan mati."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Weasley?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan semuanya, Malfoy." Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Termasuk kau."

Draco Malfoy tertawa sinis. "Tidak usah berusaha membujukku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengembalikan tongkat sihirmu."

"Aku … serius."

Draco Malfoy kini menatap matanya intens.

Hermione melihat balik dengan determinasi di balik kedua mata _hazel_ nya. "Malfoy, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang kepadamu, bahwa jalanmu sekarang adalah jalan yang salah … masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk berputar balik sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Gadis itu menahan napasnya dan berusaha menahan tangis yang ingin kembali mengucur. "Aku tidak berbohong. Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri. Kau bisa melihat teman-temanmu seperti ini, Malfoy? Disiksa sampai mereka mati?"

Draco Malfoy seperti menelan pil pahit. "Dari awal, kalian bukan teman-temanku."

"Kalau kau tidak mempunyai rasa simpati itu, kau tidak akan mengusir Greyback."

Mulut Draco tertutup rapat.

"Hal yang kau lakukan barusan adalah menyelamatkanku, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu—"

"Tidak usah sibuk mencari alasan!" sergah Hermione, mulai bosan dengan tanggapan-tanggapan Malfoy yang selalu berusaha menghindar dari semua pernyataan-pernyataannya. "Aku tahu aku benar, dan kau tahu kalau aku benar. Mengapa masih sibuk mencari alibi, Malfoy? Kau masih _peduli_ dengan teman-temanmu."

"Lalu apa? Semua yang berhubungan denganku tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Malfoy sudah beranjak pergi. Ia benci selalu disuguhi ceramah-ceramah tak berarti dari Granger setiap kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke ruangan ini.

"Aku peduli dan menyayangimu—!" Draco tersentak, secepatnya Hermione melanjutkan, "—sama seperti aku peduli dan menyayangi teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, dan akhirnya berada di jalan yang salah. Kau, masih ada peluang …." Hermione tersedak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Hermione sudah berada di titik frustrasinya ketika apa yang ia pendam bercampur dengan yang ia katakan saat itu juga. Kepalanya berputar cepat. Ia ingat saat ia menolong Draco ketika pemuda itu tergigit Hippogrif waktu kelas tiga. Saat itu ia melihat bahwa Draco Malfoy jugalah temannya, meskipun pemuda itu tak pernah menganggapnya teman. Dan, ketika melihat Draco yang seperti ini, tersesat, namun hanya bisa mengikuti arahan yang salah … ia sangat ingin membantunya, namun posisinya pun sedang terjepit.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Granger," Draco membalas, nyaris berbisik, "semua itu percuma."

Dan kali ini Draco menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

,

Hermione bangun ketika ia ditarik dengan paksa. Ia melihat sosok Bellatrix Lestrange dengan rambut keritingnya yang menutupi wajah. _Mood_ wanita itu sedang tidak bagus. Ia berteriak-teriak menyeret Hermione Granger.

Bellatrix membanting Hermione ke lantai.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk bersantai!" Bellatris berseru, menendang Hermione tepat di tengkuk di mana Bellatrix menandainya waktu itu. Hermione menjerit. Bellatrix menekan sepatu _boots_ nya ke daging Hermione. "Darah-Lumpur tolol! Bangun dan segera bergerak menuju Aula Besar. Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menantimu."

Bagaimana ia bisa bangun kalau kaki Bellatrix masih berada di sana, menekannya dengan kuat? Ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Belum lagi tubuhnya lemas karena tidak makan makanan yang layak, yang kemarin hanya diberikan sepotong daging dan air putih. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengeluh demi kesenangan Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix meludah tepat di tangan Hermione dan segera menjambak rambut cokelat tebalnya untuk turun ke bawah. Hermione merasa kepalanya sakit dan matanya kembali berkunang-kunang. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri yang tak tanggung-tanggung di belakangnya. Bellatrix menggunakan pisau belati yang biasa ia pakai untuk mendorong Hermione. Hermione berusaha untuk berjalan dengan lurus. Kedua tangannya berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Bellatrix. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, lepaskan aku," bisiknya, masih meronta-ronta. Ia sudah lelah dipermainkan seperti ini dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk bertindak.

Bellatrix tentu tak senang dengan perlawanan kecil Hermione. Menggunakan pisaunya, ia menggores sedikit lengan kanan Hermione. Gadis itu merasakan perih yang sama di leher belakangnya. Wanita Lestrange benar-benar sinting!

"Kau, Darah-Lumpur, tidak mempunyai hak untuk memerintahku sama sekali, di sini, di rumah ini!" bentaknya. "Maju!"

Hermione sampai di ruangan besar yang kemarin, hanya saja ruangan itu tak seramai waktu itu. Namun pemandangan yang ada jauh lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan yang tempo hari. Hermione tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Di pojok ruangan, Ronald Weasley dengan posisi berlutut, seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi memar dan darah. Posisi tangannya bahkan sangat aneh, seperti sempat patah namun tak dibetulkan dengan benar. Tak ada jeritan yang muncul darinya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata Ron terlihat bengkak, sangat bengkak. Dan pakaiannya pun sudah terkoyak.

Kemudian ada Harry di tengah ruangan. Harry terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada bekas luka atau pun darah di tubuhnya. Tak ada satu cacat apa pun. Hanya saja, wajah Harry lesi. Pikirannya seperti kosong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, nyaris gila.

Selama kurang lebih empat hari ini ia disuguhkan pemandangan teman-temannya disiksa secara bergantian. Harry sudah setengah gila jika pikiran untuk melepaskan diri adalah salah satu yang menjaganya untuk tetap waras. Ia berpikir bahwa masih ada yang mau melawan, karena pastilah reaksi Voldemort itu adalah Horcruxnya yang sudah dihancurkan. Masih ada yang mengikuti jalannya dan Dumbledore. Mereka mungkin sedang menyusun rencana. Harry tahu Voldemort tidak keluar dari Malfoy Manor, karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai Horcrux yang dibangga-banggakannya. Sedikit saja Voldemort terkena Avada Kedavra, dia akan benar-benar habis.

Di sebelah Harry, ada Voldemort yang sedang mengelus-elus tongkat sihirnya, beserta Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Hermione berbisik, "Ron, Harry …."

Bisikan itu terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan yang kosong dan hening. Ron mendengar panggilan itu, dan ia tahu itu adalah Hermione, namun untuk menengok pun ia tidak bisa, karena ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tercabik dan hancur dari dalam dan luar. Harry melihat ke arah Hermione. Ia menjerit ke arah Lestrange. "CUKUP!" ia berkata, kemudian terengah-engah, "HENTIKAN SEMUA INI, KALIAN SEMUA! KENAPA TIDAK BUNUH SAJA AKU?"

Voldemort terkekeh mendengar teriakan Harry.

"Potter, sudah kujelaskan waktu itu, namun ternyata Pahlawan di Dunia Sihir ternyata tidak secerdas itu," ejeknya. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur, bukan? Ketika teman-temanmu tidak diberikan untuk makan dan minum dengan baik, kau masih bisa makan dan minum dengan cukup, bahkan melihat pemandangan menarik."

Harry Potter meludah di depan Voldemort. Voldemort menatapnya tajam dengan mata ularnya.

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab Voldemort, Mulciber terengah-engah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Maaf, Tuanku, mengganggu," ia bercicit, melihat ke sekeliling, merasa bahwa ada pertunjukan yang baru saja ingin dimulai, "namun aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Minerva McGonagall sudah menjalin kerjasama dengan dunia sihir Prancis dan Akademi Beauxbatons."

Voldemort melotot kepadanya. "Tidak mungkin."

"A-aku mendengarnya dari Gregory Goyle."

Goyle. Salah satu murid Hogwarts. Memang ia dengar bahwa Hogwarts sedang ditata kembali sembari menunggu serangan Voldemort, sementara mereka juga membagi-bagi Orde Phoenix agar mencari keberadaan Harry Potter dan Lima Tahanan Utama yang menghilang. Voldemort tidak tahu, apakah pihak Hogwarts bodoh atau tolol, sehingga tidak mencari sampai ke Malfoy Manor mengenai anak-anak kesayangan mereka.

Atau itu hanyalah sekadar trik? Seharusnya pertolongan dari Hogwarts sudah diluncurkan semenjak anak-anak itu menghilang.

Voldemort tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka terlalu takut dengan Lord Voldemort! Ya, ya. Saking takutnya mereka, kini mereka bekerja sama dengan luar negeri hanya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Begitu menyedihkannya keadaan pihak Hogwarts saat ini. Mendengar tawa itu, Mulciber merasa bahwa ia tidak membawa informasi yang salah. Ia sudah membungkuk, bersiap untuk pamit—

"Mulciber!" Voldemort memanggilnya. Mulciber menelan ludah. "Pukul empat sore nanti, berkumpul di sini, bersama Lucius dan Dolohov. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu."

"B-baik, Tuanku," Mulciber menjawab sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Voldemort mengelus tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir kebanggaan, tongkat sihir terkuat yang pernah ada di Dunia Sihir: Tongkat Elder. Dengan tongkat ini, setidaknya ia tidak terkalahkan. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya lagi karena tongkat ini sangat mematuhi keinginan Tuannya.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort mengangguk. Bellatrix yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan menahan Hermione, kini tersenyum senang. Deretan giginya sampai terlihat. Hermione merasa mual. Ia memejamkan mata.

Bellatrix mulai mengucapkan mantranya, " _Crucio_!"

Dan itu adalah hal yang ia rasakan: bola mata yang seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya, seluruh kuku-kuku jari dan kaki yang ditarik sampai lepas, gigi-gigi yang tanggal, organ-organ tubuh di dalam yang dipelintir sampai tak bersisa lagi, dan jantungnya yang diremas begitu kuat sehingga rasanya ia tak bisa bernapas dan ingin mati.

Hermione tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak. Darah-darahnya semua naik ke atas kepala. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti ditusuk oleh pisau berkali-kali, kemudian dipukul menggunakan palu godam hingga semua tulang remuk. Ia menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, ingin segera lepas dari rasa sakit yang menimpanya. Ia ingin mati. Mati lebih baik daripada ini! Ia ingin mati—tulang-tulangnya seperti patah … rahangnya bak ditonjok hingga semua kontur wajahnya rusak. Ia ingin mati.

Bellatrix berhenti ketika kurang lebih lima menit Hermione berteriak-teriak dan menggeliat seperti cacing di bawahnya, kemudian tertawa seperti maniak. Dan Harry? Sedaritadi Harry dipaksa melihat itu bahkan setelah ia menunduk atau memejamkan mata. Voldemort akan terus menaikkan pandangannya agar dapat melihat temannya disiksa seperti itu. Harry merasa kepalanya akan pecah tak lama lagi.

Hermione merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan berteriak pun sudah tidak mampu. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak berfungsi lagi. Kutukan itu sudah berhenti, namun rasa-rasa nyerinya masih ada. Ia masih merasa bahwa seluruh organ tubuhnya tidak berada di tempat yang benar.

"Makan," ujar Voldemort, ketika Avery sudah membawakan satu baki berisi makanan Harry—di sana begitu lengkap, steik dengan kentang tumbuk, di sebelahnya ada piala berisi jus labu. "Potter."

Harry menggeleng dengan kuat, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort berkata, ketika Harry tidak ada tanda-tanda mau makan makanan tersebut. Harry sudah tahu tanda ini. Jika dia mengelak untuk makan, maka ancaman yang diberikan mereka adalah siksaan yang kembali diberikan kepada temannya. Dengan terpaksa, Harry kembali makan, dengan posisi berdiri, berusaha menelan kunyahan demi kunyahan untuk sampai di perutnya, kemudian meneguk jus labu yang sudah disediakan.

"Nah, karena Potter hari ini begitu penurut," Voldemort tersenyum senang, "maka Granger boleh pergi."

Namun Harry memuntahkan makanannya beberapa detik setelah Voldemort mengucapkan hal tersebut.

" _Crucio_!"

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Hermione nyaris mati rasa. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan di bawah kendali para Pelahap Maut. Ia lebih baik mati. Ia rapalkan itu ribuan kali: lebih baik ia mati, dibandingkan ia berada di sini, semua organ-organ tubuhnya dipermainkan seperti ini.

Hermione sudah mati. Ia yakin akan hal itu, ketika matanya sudah terpejam dan ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

Hal pertama yang Hermione ingat ketika ia siuman adalah, ia sepertinya sudah mati.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat Draco Malfoy sedang mengatur letak nakasnya untuk menaruh berbagai macam botol kecil yang berisi ramuan. Lalu ada makanan di atasnya, kini hanya ada roti yang terlihat sangat keras berlapis mentega.

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Hermione. Draco segera menoleh kepadanya. Tanpa basa basi ia segera berkata, "yang ini," ia menunjuk _vial_ yang berada di paling kiri berwarna hijau, "harus kau makan sesegera mungkin. Lalu di sebelahnya kau makan setelah makan. Ramuan paling pojok kanan kaukonsumsi menjelang waktumu untuk tidur."

Hermione merasa tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Mengapa Para Pelahap Maut itu masih mau mengobatinya, setelah menyiksanya seperti ini? Oh, ya, ia ingin Hermione Granger tetap hidup. Ia tidak menyalahkan Harry sama sekali mengenai ini. Ia membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Harry, yang setiap hari melihat teman-temannya disiksa di depan matanya, tanpa ia sendiri tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Draco tak mendapatkan respons apa pun dari Hermione sehingga ia segera menyerahkan _vial_ hijau itu kepada Hermione. "Minum."

Hermione menggeleng. Tenggorokannya terasa perih. Kepalanya sakit. Tangan dan kakinya seperti habis patah.

Draco Malfoy menghela napas panjang. "Kau bukan anak kecil, Granger." Namun pada akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mendekat kepada Hermione, sedikit menyentuh dagunya, dan membuka sedikit mulutnya agar Hermione bisa mengonsumsi ramuan tersebut. Hermione tersedak ketika ramuan itu sudah berada di mulutnya. Rasanya sangat pahit—seperti obat yang sering ia konsumsi waktu kecil. Waktu kecil … betapa ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya sekarang ….

Gadis itu berusaha meraih gelas air putih yang berada di sebelahnya. Risih melihat gerakan lamban itu, Draco segera mengambilkannya untuknya, yang diteguk dengan cepat oleh Hermione. Ia terbatuk lagi.

"Malfoy."

Draco tak menjawab, masih mengawasi Hermione.

"Apa kau sering untuk memanggil orang seperti itu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

Hermione menggeleng. Draco mendengus. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu.

Lidahnya terasa kelu, padahal ia lagi-lagi ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Apakah Draco Malfoy memang bertugas untuk menyiapkan obat-obatan seperti ini? Namun, mengapa?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Granger," Malfoy berkata, setelah beberapa detik lamanya ia berdiam di sana. Hermione tersentak mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ia menoleh pada Draco. Draco Malfoy melanjutkan, "besok tidak akan ada lagi yang mengantarkanmu makanan dan obat."

Hermione menajamkan telinganya. "Kenapa?"

Draco tak menjawab. Ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Entah ada sesuatu yang mendadak muncul. Ada hangat yang bercampur dengan ketakutan. Hermione menatap ke atasnya. Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Melihat keadaan Ron dan Harry seperti itu, belum lagi teman-temannya yang lain yang kondisinya tidak lebih bagus ketika terakhir kali ia melihat mereka, harusnya bisa memicu Hermione untuk bertindak. Dan lagi, jika Malfoy pergi, maka Fenrir Greyback bisa kembali untuk melakukan tindakan tersebut … hal itu membuat Hermione bergidik dan memejamkan mata.

Terdengar pintu kamarnya terbanting membuka dan Hermione terperanjat. Mulciber. Orang yang kemarin ia lihat mengawasi Luna Lovegood dan orang yang menyampaikan tentang kerja sama Minerva McGonagall dengan negara Prancis. Mengapa ia di sini? Apakah ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya?

"Granger," ujarnya tajam. Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah menusuk. Adalah hal yang mengejutkan ketika Mulciber melanjutkan, "ini aku, Percy Weasley."

.

"Jadi, kami sudah merencanakan akan menyusup ketika pertama kali mendengar kalian diculik," jelas Percy dalam wujud tubuh Mulciber. Ia sendiri sudah mengunci pintu dan menggunakan mantra _Muffliato_ agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar penjelasan-penjelasannya. "Setelah kalian pergi dan Harry Potter dinyatakan sudah tewas oleh para Pelahap Maut, Orde Phoenix dan para pejuang Hogwarts tidak ada satu pun yang percaya akan hal itu. Para Profesor terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu, dan ketika Profesor Flitwick menemukan Diadem Ravenclaw, ia segera menghancurkannya."

"Berarti, waktu itu, ketika kami dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan, kau belum berada di sini, Percy?"

Percy menggeleng. "Setelah kejadian penghancuran Diadem itu, Voldemort mengirimkan Mulciber dan Carrow bersaudara untuk menyerang kami. Kami sudah bersiap akan hal itu. Saat Mulciber dikalahkan oleh ayahku, aku segera berkata bahwa sebaiknya kita menyamar. Mulciber yang asli ditahan oleh Orde Phoenix. Soal Ramuan _Polyjuice_ sudah jauh-jauh hari direncanakan oleh kami, dan pada akhirnya aku mengambil posisi Mulciber—seperti sosok yang diserang, terluka, namun aku kembali menemui Carrow bersaudara yang masih bertarung bersama Profesor Flitwick dan Remus Lupin. Setelah Lupin menyerang Amycus, Amycus disekap. Carrow yang satu lagi kulumpuhkan saat ia tak melihat. Akhirnya hanya ada aku yang kembali dan memberikan informasi palsu kepada Voldemort. Di situlah aku mengetahui posisi kalian."

Hermione menahan napasnya.

"Berita soal Profesor McGonagall dengan Akademi Beauxbatons tentulah palsu. Anak-anak Slytherin sudah kami tahan sehingga tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orangtuanya sementara waktu, dan mereka dijaga dengan baik oleh Profesor Slughorn. Kautahu, Granger, bahwa 'berita' dan 'rasa' akan kesakitan dan kekalahan itu seringkali jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan kesakitan itu sendiri."

Mendengar hal itu, Hermione teringat.

"Percy, Ron—"

Percy mengangguk muram. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia dicap pengkhianat oleh keluarganya sendiri (walaupun tidak ada yang menyebutkan hal itu secara lantang, tentu saja) kini ia kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya ia tempuh, dan mulai berjuang untuk keluarga dan saudara-saudaranya. Ketika ia melihat kondisi Ron, Harry, dan Hermione di ruangan itu, tersiksa dan terus diberi hukuman tak manusiawi seperti itu membuatnya mual dan ingin segera melepaskan mereka semua.

"Kami sudah membuat rencana akan mengeluarkan kalian satu per satu dari ruangan ini. Sekarang pukul tiga, dan sebentar lagi aku akan disuruh berkumpul oleh Voldemort," Percy berucap, kini sedikit lebih cepat, dan terlihat oleh Hermione bahwa efek ramuan _Polyjuice_ sebentar lagi akan habis—rambut kemerahan Percy sudah semakin terlihat dan sosoknya yang kurus tampak semakin nyata. Percy sedikit menggeliat, tidak betah dengan perubahan ini. "Aku benci ramuan ini."

"Bagaimana keadaan Orde?" Hermione bertanya.

"Semuanya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Aku pertama kali menemui Lovegood, dan dia terlihat tidak begitu parah dibandingkan kalian bertiga. Saat Macnair keluar dari ruangan, aku sudah menceritakannya pada Lovegood. Sayangnya aku belum mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengeluarkannya karena Macnair kembali ke kamar. Potter … aku melihat kondisi fisiknya sangat baik, namun aku tidak yakin dengan kondisi psikisnya."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa."

Percy menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian terjebak. Bukan salah kalian sepenuhnya. Sekarang setelah Malfoy pergi, kurasa aku yang akan ditugaskan untuk menjagamu. Hanya saja setelah aku bertugas nanti, aku tidak tahu apakah ada lagi yang menggantikan atau tidak."

"Greyback," bisik Hermione.

"Dia dan kawanan manusia serigalanya sedang bertugas di Hutan Terlarang oleh Voldemort, mencari Relikui Kematian yang satu lagi, Batu Kebangkitan. Jubah Gaib sudah berada di tangan Voldemort karena Jubah Gaib itu selalu berada di dekat Harry. Voldemort memiliki firasat bahwa Batu Kebangkitan berada di dekat situ, atau berada di makam Dumbledore namun disembunyikan dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihatnya."

Voldemort takut mati, Hermione membatin, maka ia segera mencari Relikui Kematian itu. Semua Horcruxnya sudah musnah, dan jika ada yang mengucapkan Avada Kedavra pada Voldemort, maka semuanya akan selesai.

"Memangnya apa yang Draco Malfoy lakukan?" tanya Hermione setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ia dan Bellatrix Lestrange ditugaskan Voldemort untuk menyerang Hogwarts dan mengambil kembali Carrow bersaudara, namun aku tidak tahu persis jadwalnya kapan." Percy melanjutkan, "itulah, Malfoy Manor sekarang akan semakin sepi dengan anggotanya yang semakin berpencar. Voldemort tidak takut kalian kabur karena kondisi kalian yang lemah dan tidak adanya tongkat sihir. Ia sudah memberikan efek yang begitu hebat kepada Harry sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Hermione lirih.

"Sayang sekali, belum ada instruksi lebih lanjut dari Orde," ujar Percy. "Kingsley dan McGonagall bekerjasama dengan baik. Mereka sudah memikirkan berbagai rencana matang-matang dan dijalankan pelan-pelan. Nanti aku akan memberitahumu lebih lanjut. Nah, waktuku sudah selesai di sini, Granger."

Percy mengambil botol kecil yang berada di sakunya dan menelannya sekaligus. Dalam beberapa detik ia kembali berwujud seperti Mulciber. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah yang bengis lagi.

Hermione menghela napas. Orde sudah bertindak dari kemarin.

Dan Malfoy …. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco Malfoy juga ikut bertindak.

.

Tak ada yang mengawasi Hermione. Pintu ruangannya tetap ditutup oleh Percy, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh para Pelahap Maut yang lain kalau ia telah membebaskannya.

Rasa sakit akan kutukan Cruciatus yang kemarin belum hilang. Ia melirik ramuan yang berada di atas nakas. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan ramuan itu akan habis. Hermione mengingat akan Malfoy yang berada di sisinya—kemarin? Beberapa jam yang lalu? Ia kehilangan orientasi waktu. Ia ingat Malfoy sempat membuatnya menelan ramuan yang rasanya sangat pahit tersebut. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengambil botol ramuan.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara benturan yang keras antara seseorang dengan pintu.

Terdengar juga suara bentakan dan teriakan, sebelum semuanya menjadi hening.

Pintu kamarnya membuka. Ada Draco Malfoy di sana, sosoknya pucat, ada darah di keningnya, dan jubahnya sedikit sobek. Draco melihat ke arah Hermione, kemudian ke arah nakas, ketika ramuan dan makanannya telah habis. Tanpa bersuara, ia segera mengambil peralatan-peralatan yang kosong itu.

"Malfoy," panggil Hermione. "Apa … yang telah kau lakukan? Pada dirimu?"

Draco memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan keluar dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin.

.

Sewaktu-waktu, entah hari keberapa, entah sudah di mana ia berada dan bagaimana keadaannya, Hermione merasa di ambang kematian; dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris mati dan kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hal yang dapat ia rasakan hanya sentuhan seseorang di tubuhnya dan cairan yang mengalir ke kerongkongan.

Tangan dingin ini.

Matanya memburam.

Kemudian ia tertidur.

.

Ia merasakan lagi tangan dingin itu berada di dekatnya, memintanya tanpa suara untuk mengonsumsi semua ramuan yang telah ada. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Ia berusaha membuka kedua mata cokelat yang sudah sekian lama tertutup.

Rambut pirang. Wajah putih yang pucat.

"Malfoy," Hermione berusaha memanggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Kau bilang, bahwa kau tidak akan membawakan makanan dan obat lagi."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kemudian bisikan pelan, "tidur, Granger."

Semuanya kembali gelap.

.

Draco Malfoy terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ketololannya karena tidak bisa berpendirian, dan lebih tololnya lagi, adalah dia yang tidak bisa _mengubah_ jalannya karena ia yang sangat, sangat, pengecut.

Ia tahu sewaktu saat hal itu akan terjadi: Pangeran Kegelapan akan menyuruhnya untuk turun ke lapangan, bukannya menjalankan tugas-tugas remeh seperti mengobati para Lima Tahanan Utama yang sakit sehabis disiksa, terutama—terutama Granger. Untuk satu dan lain hal, Malfoy tidak suka untuk melihat Granger seperti itu. Ia terlihat … sakit. Tersiksa.

Draco mengepalkan kedua tangan. Karena ia tidak punya pengalaman yang cukup, ia hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga Malfoy Manor di luar saat malam hari, dan menjalankan latihan-latihan intensif bersama Bellatrix Lestrange di halaman belakang. Ia sendiri sering terkena mantra-mantra gila dari Bellatrix, namun, tentu saja, Bellatrix tidak menyerukan mantra _Crucio_ kepadanya.

"Jangan terlalu lemah, Draco," ujar Bellatrix suatu hari, ketika Draco terlihat sudah lemas dan air mukanya pucat pasi. "Kau adalah seorang Malfoy. Pengikut _Dark Lord_!" cibirnya, "masa tenagamu setara dengan teman-teman Potter, sekali diserang langsung ciut?" Kemudian Bellatrix Lestrange menyerangnya lagi. Draco berhasil menghindar kali itu, hanya menyisakan sedikit lecet di tangan kirinya.

Setelah latihan-latihannya yang biasa, maka ia akan tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Kamarnya terletak di sebelah Hermione Granger.

Gadis itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa Malfoy mengunjunginya malam-malam ketika ia sudah selesai di Aula Besar bersama Potter dan Voldemort.

Untuk apa ia mengunjungi Granger malam-malam hanya untuk memberinya obat, Malfoy tak pernah mengerti. Logikanya macet untuk hal itu. Kemudian, ia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan Hermione kepadanya, _kau tidak sekejam itu, Draco Malfoy_ , atau sekiranya itu yang dapat ia ingat.

Setelah percaya bahwa Lima Tahanan Utama semakin lemah dan minim probabilitasnya bagi mereka untuk bisa kabur—bertahan hidup pun sulit—maka penjagaan mereka semakin dilonggarkan, dan Voldemort semakin fokus dengan rencana penyerangan menuju Hogwarts dan penangkapan McGonagall serta Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Kalau perlu, bunuh di tempat," ujar Pangeran Kegelapan saat itu, dan ia menginstruksikannya khusus kepada Lucius Malfoy. Lucius mengangguk, menerima tugas yang kembali dibebankan di pundaknya.

Saat itu hari kedua belas saat Lima Tahanan Utama pertama kali ditangkap, dan tersisa tiga hari bagi Ronald Weasley untuk bertahan hidup. Kondisinya sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dalam hati Draco Malfoy pun bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan Orde selama ini? Mengapa mereka tidak mau menyelamatkan anggota-anggota mereka? Apalagi, ada Harry Potter yang juga terjebak di Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort mengutus Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, dan Bellatrix Lestrange untuk menuju Hogwarts. Malam itu mereka harus pergi. Dan jika posisi terdesak, mereka harus memanggil teman-teman yang lain dengan Tanda Kegelapan mereka. Namun, tak sedikit pun tercetus dari mulut Voldemort bahwa ia akan ikut terjun ke medan perang.

Entah apa yang mendorong Draco Malfoy, kali itu ia kembali menghampiri kamar yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Hermione Granger tengah terduduk, menatapnya langsung ketika pintu mengayun ke dalam.

"Malfoy," panggil Hermione dengan suara serak, ia berdeham beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pita suaranya yang mungkin sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, "Malfoy,"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka jika seseorang hanya memanggil namaku namun tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti."

"Kau … mau ke mana?" bibir Hermione berucap ketika melihat pakaian Draco Malfoy yang lebih siap malam itu: jubah hitam dan penutup kepala, tongkat sihir—tongkat sihirnya!—dan sepatu tebal, dan tentu, atribut itu memang sangat lengkap dibandingkan pakaiannya sehari-hari.

Draco Malfoy tak menjawab.

"Malfoy!"

Draco menutup pintunya.

.

Hermione terbangun karena ia mendengar bentakan, gedoran pintu, kemudian menghilang. Ia menoleh, mendapati segelas air putih biasa yang berada di kamarnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda obat atau pun makanan dari Draco.

Sampai akhirnya pintunya membuka, ia melihat Draco Malfoy, dengan seragam yang tadi namun sudah kotor, masuk ke dalam.

"Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini yang terakhir."

"Apa yang terakhir?" Hermione mengerjap, bingung oleh kalimat Draco yang tiba-tiba.

"Terakhir bahwa kau dan aku akan bertatap muka," ujarnya pelan, kedua mata abunya menatap Hermione dengan tajam. "Entah kau atau aku yang akan lebih dulu mati."

"Malfoy, apa maksudmu?"

Draco memilih untuk tidak menjawab Hermione, namun sorot matanya melemah. Ada yang redup. Hermione menatapnya balik; ada ombak yang tak terdefinisikan yang terpancar di antara komunikasi mereka berdua, yang hanya terjalin tanpa suara.

Pemuda itu mendekat terlebih dahulu, membisikkan beberapa kata kepada Hermione—yang mungkin akan gadis itu ingat selama akhir hidupnya, karena seorang Draco Malfoy mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya—dan Draco menunduk, menyentuh bibir Hermione perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

Hermione tidak mundur dari posisinya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Hermione.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Kecupan, lebih tepatnya, karena tak lebih dari sepuluh detik, Draco segera mundur, dan bahkan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia sudah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan tongkat sihirnya.

.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah kerusuhan.

Hermione mendengar semua kegaduhan tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa keluar. Tenaganya yang semakin melemah tidak bisa untuk mendobrak pintu, dan lagi, ia tahu itu percuma karena sudah disihir begitu kuat oleh para Pelahap Maut.

BRAK!

Pintunya terbuka. Hermione terperanjat ketika melihat sosok Neville Longbottom di sana, terengah-engah, dahinya penuh dengan peluh dan jubahnya bercampur dengan warna darah yang pekat. "Hermione!" panggilnya. Neville melemparkan sebuah tongkat sihir yang segera ditangkap oleh Hermione. Ini tongkat sihirnya! Tongkat sihir yang selama ini digenggam oleh Draco Malfoy ….

Hermione tahu apa yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan ketika mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya kembali. Ia segera menggunakan berbagai macam mantra yang ia ketahui untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka dalam yang disebabkan oleh siksaan Bellatrix Lestrange kepadanya. Ia juga harus memberikan mantra penyegar kepadanya agar bisa bertahan hidup untuk peperangan yang telah terjadi sekarang.

"Neville," ujar Hermione, "bagaimana? Tongkat ini …."

"Ikuti aku," Neville segera bergerak ke luar ruangan. Hermione mengangguk, melompat dari kasurnya, dan berlari menyusul Neville. Di kepalanya, ia sudah menyusun teori-teori.

Ketika keluar dari kamarnya, pemandangan yang ia lihat bukan lagi sekadar cat putih gading yang membosankan di seluruh kamar dan kasurnya yang setiap kali ia tempati, atau bau ramuan yang setiap kali Malfoy antarkan kepadanya. Yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kekacauan dan hiruk-pikuk yang berantakan.

Tangga yang biasa ia lewati untuk ke bawah sudah hancur dan banyak darah yang bercecer di sana. Berpuluh penyihir saling bertarung satu sama lain di berbagai sudut Malfoy Manor. Hermione melihat sebuah mantra yang melesat kepadanya, ia segera menunduk. Refleksnya, harus diakui, sudah tidak secepat saat pertama kali ia masih bugar dan berlatih dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Berhari-hari dikurung tanpa asupan nutrisi, tanpa gerakan yang bisa ia latih, tidaklah membuatnya cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang ini. "Awas!" ia mendengar seseorang menjerit, dan ia segera berguling ke samping.

Cahaya warna-warni melesat di sekitarnya. Bukan cahaya warna-warni yang ia harapkan untuk melihat ketika ia sudah bebas, karena cahaya itu melingkupi warna hijau, mantra kematian, _Avada Kedavra_.

" _Stupefy_!" Hermione berseru ketika melihat seorang Pelahap Maut yang sedang mengacungkan tongkat kepadanya. Penyihir tersebut terpelanting ke belakang kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Dalam hati Hermione bersyukur dengan mantra yang ia utarakan pertama kali saat ia menerima tongkat dari Neville—setidaknya ia bisa lebih segar dan lebih siap dalam menghadapi pertarungan.

"Hermione," seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Hermione menoleh. Ia melihat Molly Weasley yang sedang melawan Pelahap Maut sebelum akhirnya wanita itu meluncurkan mantra entah apa, dan lawannya berakhir menjadi debu dan menghilang begitu saja. Kedua mata Hermione membola. Terkejut.

"Mrs. Weasley, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tentu tahu pertarungan yang terjadi di Hogwarts beberapa jam yang lalu?" ujar Mrs. Weasley, mengajak Hermione untuk menghindar ke tempat yang lain. "Lucius Malfoy sepertinya sudah ditugaskan oleh Voldemort untuk menangkap McGonagall ataupun Kingsley, namun karena ia gagal, Voldemort membunuhnya."

"Voldemort membunuhnya?" Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak percaya. Berarti, Draco Malfoy ….

"Lucius Malfoy sudah gagal untuk memenuhi permintaan Voldemort sebanyak dua kali," jelas Molly, "saat ia meminta Malfoy untuk menjaga Ramalan itu, di Departemen Misteri, dan kini untuk menangkap McGonagall atau pun Kingsley. Maka Voldemort membunuhnya."

Percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba mereka diserang oleh kilatan warna hijau yang menyelip di tengah-tengah kepala mereka. Hermione merasa napasnya nyaris berhenti. Pelahap Maut tersebut sudah terlanjut pergi ke tempat lain, mungkin mengira sasarannya benar.

"Kami menyerang hari ini karena waktu Ron tinggal dua hari," ujar Molly, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Melihat kondisi kalian seperti itu … bahkan Harry tidak sanggup bicara … hal itu membuat kami benar-benar marah."

"Mrs. Weasley …."

"ANAK BODOH!" terdengar jeritan yang sangat keras dari bawah, dan Hermione segera menoleh ke bawah, diikuti pergerakan yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari seluruh penjuru arah. Hermione melihat Voldemort yang mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Malfoy. "Satu keluarga Malfoy pengkhianat!"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya berbisik, _tidak_ ….

"Narcissa Malfoy sudah menyatakan setuju untuk bekerjasama kepada kami setelah suaminya terbunuh," lirih Molly, "hal itu disampaikan oleh Percy dalam wujud tubuh Mulciber. Dan kini, mungkin Draco Malfoy juga—"

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

"TIDAK!" raungan keras terdengar dari seorang wanita yang segera berlari ke arah Draco. Draco terpaku, tidak sempat untuk menghindar lagi, dan serangan itu secepat petir dan segera menghantam dadanya.

Hermione memucat.

.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley menyeret tubuh lunglai Hermione yang tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Draco Malfoy, tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang, matanya masih terbuka dengan lebar, terlalu terkejut untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa dipahami oleh para penonton yang terhipnotis di Malfoy Manor.

Mantra _Avada Kedavra_ yang sudah terkena tubuh Draco, _memantul_ begitu saja ke penyerangnya, Voldemort, dan menyerangnya balik tepat di dada.

Kemudian tubuh Voldemort hancur berkeping-keping, serpihan-serpihan hitam seperti sudah busuk dan tidak ada wujud fisik yang bisa mereka temukan. Jeritan pertama kali terdengar dari bibir Bellatrix.

Draco Malfoy terbangun. Profesor McGonagall segera menyeret tubuh Draco dan ber _Apparate_.

Molly Weasley melakukan hal yang sama kepada Hermione.

.

Penjelasan yang masuk akal yang Hermione dengar ketika mereka sudah keluar dari Malfoy Manor adalah, mantra _Anti-Apparition_ hanya berlaku di masing-masing kamar Tahanan, sehingga mereka berlima tidak bisa berteleportasi ke mana-mana, sementara itu ruang Malfoy Manor yang lain dibiarkan normal agar Pelahap Maut dapat beraktivitas dengan leluasa.

Hal yang kedua adalah, Harry yang kini sudah sedikit sadar (ia dicekoki banyak ramuan oleh Profesor Slughorn dan berbagai mantra penyembuh oleh Madam Pomfrey), mengatakan bahwa pemilik Tongkat Elder yang sebenarnya adalah Draco Malfoy, sehingga mantra itu memantul ketika menyerang pemilik yang sebenarnya.

Kepala Hermione terlalu berat ketika mereka sampai di Shell Cottage. Rumah kecil milik Bill dan Fleur kini dijadikan Rumah Perantara, sebelum mereka sampai ke Markas Orde Phoenix yang sebenarnya, Grimmauld Place. Ia dan Lima Tahanan Utama yang lain termasuk Harry Potter dilarikan ke sini, sementara para anggota Orde yang lain sudah sampai di Grimmauld Place. Ia melihat beberapa orang selain ia dan teman-temannya: Molly Weasley yang telah membawanya ke sini, Profesor McGonagall yang juga membawa Draco Malfoy, serta Percy Weasley yang sudah menyeret Ronald Weasley.

"Jadi, maksudmu …," ujar Percy, kepalanya berputar dengan cepat.

"Ya," sahut Harry parau. "Saat itu Draco Malfoy melucuti Albus Dumbledore, kemudian Severus Snape membunuhnya. Orang yang pertama kali mengalahkan Dumbledore adalah Malfoy. Voldemort mengira bahwa ia telah membunuh orang yang diincarnya selama ini: pemilik asli Tongkat Elder saat ini, namun Voldemort telah salah."

"Apakah Voldemort sudah mati?" tanya Molly.

Profesor McGonagall menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya kepadamu, Harry, karena aku harus membocorkan informasi yang sangat rahasia ini kepada yang lain, namun Profesor Dumbledore sudah berpesan kepadaku."

Harry mengangguk. Biarkanlah Profesor McGonagall yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Intinya adalah, Voldemort sudah membagi jiwanya ke dalam beberapa bagian, dan saat ia berusaha membunuh Harry Potter waktu kecil, Lily Potter, ibunya, sudah melindunginya sedemikian rupa sehingga jiwa Voldemort terpendam di tubuh Harry, namun ia tidak mati. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh Voldemort sampai ia benar-benar mati adalah membunuh jiwanya yang berada di tubuh Harry."

Semuanya terperangah.

"Bunuh aku," bisik Harry, "itu adalah satu-satunya cara."

Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Harry, ada cara lain …."

.

Saat Draco Malfoy membuka mata, ia kira ia akan ditempatkan di neraka.

Namun tak mungkin neraka berwujud seperti kamar yang begitu nyaman, ada cahaya matahari yang merambat pelan, dan ketika ia mengerjap, ia melihat kedua mata besar berwarna cokelat milik Hermione Granger.

Ada senyum yang terbentuk di wajah gadis itu. "Malfoy."

.

.

.

" _Terakhir bahwa kau dan aku akan bertatap muka," ujarnya pelan, kedua mata abunya menatap Hermione dengan tajam. "Entah kau atau aku yang akan lebih dulu mati."_

" _Malfoy, apa maksudmu?"_

 _Draco memilih untuk tidak menjawab Hermione, namun sorot matanya melemah. Ada yang redup. Hermione menatapnya balik; ada ombak yang tak terdefinisikan yang terpancar di antara komunikasi mereka berdua, yang hanya terjalin tanpa suara._

 _Pemuda itu mendekat terlebih dahulu, membisikkan beberapa kata kepada Hermione, "terima kasih, dan aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi. Aku berharap bahwa kau bertahan hidup." Dan Draco menunduk, menyentuh bibir Hermione perlahan dengan ibu jarinya._

 _Hermione tidak mundur dari posisinya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Hermione._

.

[]

.

* * *

"Stars are born out of dark moments."

— Matshona Dhliwayo

* * *

.

notes:

hello again!

what am I doing with this fanfiction—

anyway:

saya lagi suka banget sama konsep bahwa Orde Phoenix kalah dan Voldemort meraja (bisa dibaca di fic saya yang baru kemarenan _upload_ , /plak: **Waiting for the World to Fall** ) dan ini hanya salah satu dari konsekuensi yang akan mereka tanggung, kalau seandainya mereka benar-benar kalah.

kalau di cerita aslinya, J.K. Rowling memang membuat Draco Malfoys sebagai pemilik Tongkat Elder, namun Harry melucuti tongkatnya ketika dia di Malfoy Manor (saat mereka terjebak itu dan Dobby menolong mereka) sehingga Harry menjadi pemilik tongkat Elder sesungguhnya. Nah, di fic ini, saya menghilangkan bagian itu sehingga Draco tetap menjadi pemilik aslinya.

jadi, cara apa yang dipikirkan Hermione supaya Harry tetap hidup namun jiwa Voldemort menghilang dari raganya?

yang bisa jawab saya kasih kecup Dementor.

terima kasih banyak kepada yang selalu memberi dukungan untuk kegiatan menulis saya, dan kepada teman-teman yang secara khusus memberi pesan untuk lebih berproduktif (and more Dramione), terima kasih!

akhir-akhir ini saya juga lebih sering mengunggah tulisan-tulisan fanfiksi saya di platform AO3 (archiveofourown dot org) bagi yang tertarik, bisa langsung cari penname saya di situ: qunnyv19.

 _jadi, qun, ceritanya sekarang udah finish atau belum?!_

*senyum manis*

love,  
qunnyv19

 **[!] Update:** terima kasih bagi pembaca In a Dark Time (I am With You), fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai best angst/tragedy oneshot, best drama oneshot, dan best crime/mystery oneshot di IFA 2018.


End file.
